1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of fiber optics. The invention more particularly concerns an optical fiber mounted in a stub where one end of the optical fiber is cleaved and the other end of the optical fiber is polished. Glass material is used to construct the optical fiber or waveguide.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cleaving an optical fiber by mechanical means is known in the art and cleaving with a laser or cutting beam is also known in the art and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,605, and 6,139,196. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,605, and 6,139,196 are hereby incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,605 discloses a single optical fiber mounted in a fixture where the laser cleaves a bare optical fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,196 discloses a single optical fiber, including a fiber jacket surrounding the optical fiber, mounted in a fixture where the laser cleaves the fiber jacket and the optical fiber. In both cases, the cleaved optical fibers are then removed from their respective fixtures for further processing.
Additionally, forming a lens at an end of an optical fiber with a laser is known in the art and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,989; 5,011,254; and 5,256,851. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,989; 5,011,254; and 5,256,851 are hereby incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,989 discloses a single optical fiber mounted in a fixture, where the optical fiber has a tapered lens formed at an end of the optical fiber with a laser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,254 discloses a single optical fiber mounted in a fixture, where the optical fiber has a hyperbolic lens formed at an end of the optical fiber with a laser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,851 discloses a single optical fiber mounted in a fixture, where the optical fiber has an asymmetric hyperbolic lens formed at an end of the optical fiber with a laser. In all three cases, the cleaved and lensed optical fibers are then removed from their respective fixtures for further processing.
Typically, the cleaved and lensed optical fiber is mounted in a housing which contains either an optoelectronic transmitter or an optoelectronic receiver. In the case of the optoelectronic transmitter, the optoelectronic transmitter emits a light signal which shines on the lens of the optical fiber where the light signal is efficiently introduced into the optical fiber. In the case of the optoelectronic receiver, a light signal propagates along a length of the optical fiber and exits the optical fiber, thus focusing the light signal, in an efficient manner, on the optoelectronic receiver.
Both the cleaving step and the lensing step of the prior art require numerous time consuming set-up operations, low yields, and result in difficulty in handling and placing the optical fiber in an assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which is easily assembled into other structures or housings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a terminated optical fiber which includes a stub attached to the optical fiber which provides for shorter set-up times and thus increased productivity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cleaved and lensed optical fiber which is robust and rugged enough not to be damaged by a vibrating feeding machine which is part of an assembly line process to feed the device to another structure for assembly.
In one form of the invention, the device includes a stub, and an optical fiber, the stub having an aperture, and a first end and a second end. The optical fiber is mounted in the aperture of the stub. The optical fiber has a first end and a second end. The first end of the optical fiber is polished so as to be flush with the first end of the stub. The polished end is in conformity with the physical contact surface finish standard. The second end of the optical fiber is terminated at a predetermined position so as to provide for a predetermined length of the optical fiber measured from the first end of the optical fiber to the second end of the optical fiber.
In yet another form of the invention, the device includes a stub, an adhesive material, and an optical fiber, the stub having an aperture, and a first end and a second end. The optical fiber is attached to the aperture of the stub by way of the adhesive material. The optical fiber has a first end and a second end. The first end of the optical fiber is polished so as to be flush with the first end of the stub. The polished end is in conformity with the physical contact surface finish standard. The second end of the optical fiber is cleaved at a predetermined position so as to provide for a predetermined length of the optical fiber measured from the first end of the optical fiber to the second end of the optical fiber.
In still yet another form of the invention, a method is set forth for producing the first above-described device. The method includes the steps of selecting a stub having an aperture; inserting the optical fiber into the aperture of the stub; polishing a first end of the stub and a first end of the optical fiber so as to form a physical contact surface finish; and terminating the optical fiber so as to form a second end of the optical fiber.
In another form of the invention, a method is set forth for producing the second above-described device. The method includes the steps of selecting a stub having an aperture; applying an adhesive material to at least one of the aperture of the stub and optical fiber; inserting the optical fiber into the aperture of the stub so as to affix the optical fiber to the stub by way of the adhesive material; polishing a first end of the stub and a first end of the optical fiber so as to form a physical contact surface finish; and cleaving the optical fiber so as to form a second end of the optical fiber.
Thus, the device of the invention is superior to existing solutions since the stub having the optical fiber is connectorized. The device can be assembled in large quantities and stored. The device can be assembled into a housing containing an optoelectronic device or it can be assembled onto a board which has unfinished or un-connectorized optical fiber which need to be terminated. Thus, the device of the invention is more cost effective than prior art devices.